It's Worth It
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: They're both shaking as they take each other's hands, sweaty palms and nervous faces. Stiles laces their fingers together like always anyway. AU, Jackson and Stiles have been hiding that they're together. But not anymore.


AU: Stiles and Jackson have been hiding that they're together.

* * *

The Formal. God, the Formal. This is what they've decided on, and now that's it here, they're here… Stiles is shaking, and Jackson looks pale. They're scared. They shouldn't be, the school accepts gay people, the town does, too. They've both been accepted, both as bisexual, but they haven't told anyone they're _together_. Not even Scott or Danny. Not even Lydia. They've kept it so well hidden, a stolen moment here, a night with locked doors and covered windows there.

They've already gotten a bit comfortable with being seen out in the open together. Jackson picked Stiles up and brought him here, held his hand in the car the whole time. Stiles lent his Jeep to Scott for the night.

But that still doesn't mean they're not scared. And they guess it's sort of because hey, no one expects Jackson - popular, co-captain of the lacrosse team - to be dating Stiles, and no one expects for Stiles - odd, in his own group unfortunately lower down by fucked up high school standards, and should think Jackson's a douche or _whatever_ - to be dating Jackson.

Stiles is panicking now. It's nearing the end of the faster paced songs, and he knows the list, a slow song is next. One of _their_ songs, one Jackson knows on piano that he would play at his house for Stiles, where Stiles would lay on the top of the piano and laugh because it's so cliche. Jackson's favorite sound has actually become him playing and Stiles laughing.

The song is winding down, and Stiles moves out of the gym, close to hyperventilating. He does not want a panic attack now. He _can't_. Jackson isn't even in sight anymore, having disappeared from his side. And in the seconds it takes for Stiles to fight the panic attack, it feels like long minutes, so when Jackson's right there, walking toward him again, he gives out an almost strangled and harsh, "Where the hell have you been?"

The blond sets a hand on his shoulder, close enough to be brushing his neck with his thumb, "I needed to, I-I just… It doesn't matter." He's so pale, afraid, eyes a little red. He's been holding back frustrated, nervous tears. Stiles softens instantly, takes a step closer. "I love you… Please, come and dance with me."

Stiles nods, and they're both shaking as they take each other's hands, sweaty palms and nervous faces. Stiles laces their fingers together like always anyway. Jackson lets out a breathy laugh through the anxiety and they walk together back into the gym, the song starting, couples accumulating - like them, they realize with a shock to the heart - to dance with the one they love.

Jackson keeps his eyes on Stiles the whole time when he wraps his arms around his waist. They're not as close as the other couples, not clinging to each other, not yet. Stiles goes to look at everyone else, which isn't a good move because people are starting to notice - voices that are a bit too shocked to find the time to quiet down before they say something - and Jackson knows it'll wreck his boyfriend if he sees the eyes on them, so he tucks his fingers under his chin and turns his head back to him.

"Look at me." He tells him softly, and Stiles does, looks him over closely in a way that makes his cheeks color.

"I love your freckles." Is what Stiles ends up saying, hooking his arms around Jackson's neck. He feels like it's not enough, especially since this is their song, and steps closer. He hugs him to his chest, turning his head to not look at anyone else, closing his eyes as he noses at his boyfriend's neck.

Jackson's arms tighten around him and they slow dance like every other couple. He spots Danny, standing with his own date - he's stopped dancing, having seen his two best friends walk in holding hands - and his face is a mix, but an uneven mix; surprise and utter adoration. Surprise is the lower expression. He smiles, and Jackson smiles back, small and elated and hugs Stiles closer to him.

"Danny likes us." He whispers into the brunette's ear, pressing his own face into the collar of his shirt after. Stiles smells so good, and his skin is always so warm.

"Hmm." One of Stiles' hands moves to the back of his hair for something to touch and play with. He's smiling, and peeks his eyes open, pushes past the blatant stares of classmates, finds Lydia in all of it, tugging on Scott's coat sleeve while they look at them. Scott's wearing that dumb happy smile and Lydia looks excited, pretty much shaking Scott now that she's seen he's noticed them. "Scott and Lydia, too."

"And Allison. Greenberg, too." Jackson gives, chuckling softly.

Stiles laughs, squeezing him, "I love you so much."

Jackson takes that moment to pull away from Stiles just a few inches, cup Stiles' face in his hands and kiss him. There are a few gasps, a lot more 'aww's, Danny and Scott giving a unison 'yes!' and Coach somewhere off to the side, "I knew it! I fucking knew it! I told you Greenberg, goddammit!"

Stiles laughs against his mouth and it causes him to chuckle, tip his head to the side as his boyfriend's arms hold at his hips. It was worth it. All the anxiety, all the worrying, it was worth it if the outcome is they get to be like this in public every day.

That just makes Jackson kiss him harder.


End file.
